hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 36
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 36: Characters in Order of Appearance #Hinagiku Katsura #Hayate Ayasaki #Nagi Sanzenin #Maria #Yukiji Katsura #Izumi Segawa #Kyonosuke Kaoru #Miki Hanabishi #Isumi Saginomiya Summary Hinagiku explains to Hayate that the only reason why only student council members are allowed in the clock tower is simply because the student council office is at the top. Hinagiku expresses her displeasure with the choice to put it so high up. Hayate tells her that she doesn't actually need to do this, as seeing it from below is good enough, but Hinagiku insists that he should, since he said that he wanted to. Hinagiku then brings him to the clock tower. Meanwhile, Nagi calls Maria to ask about the lunch, but Maria is surprised that Hayate hasn't arrived yet. Nagi reminds Maria that the campus is huge, and it may just be taking time for him to find her. After their conversation, Maria tells herself that she should really get Hayate a cellphone, as it is inconvenient not to have one. Back at the school, Hayate looks over the campus from the clock tower, a scene he thinks is amazing. Hinagiku says that she also thinks it's really amazing, but Hayate reminds her that she's inside, and can't really see much. Hayate asks her if she's ever actually looked at the view, but not wanting to admit that she's simply too afraid to actually go onto the balcony, she says that she doesn't really need to look out on it ever. Hayate watches over all the students, and starts to realize that it actually looks quite fun. Hayate then asks Hinagiku if she should be in class with everyone else, but this makes Hinagiku get frustrated with him, and she explains that class had already started while she was saving the chick, and that it would be embarrassing to enter during the middle of class Outside, the teacher searching for Hayate recruits Izumi, Kaoru, and Miki to help her find the intruder. Izumi asks what they were doing, and she explains that a man claiming to be a Sanzenin butler named Hayate had entered the school, and that she needs to find him and kill him as soon as possible. Kaoru asks if it could actually be a Sanzenin butler, but she simply calls him an idiot, and says that whether or not he actually is an intruder is no longer important. The only thing that matters is that an intruder was let in the first place, and this might make people have less faith in Hakuou's security, and this could result in her salary being reduced, prompting everyone to give her a blank stare. The teacher tells them all to split up, and she decides to take the clock tower, to search from above. Meanwhile in the clock tower, Hayate decides that it's time to go deliver the lunch to Nagi. As he heads to the elevator, he thanks Hinagiku for letting him up there, but he makes it sound like this is the last time he'll ever see it, which Hinagiku disputes, wondering if he'll eventually just be able to drop in when he wants. Hayate tells her not to start with that again, but Hinagiku stops him and asks him to refer to her as Hinagiku, since he had been referring to her as Katsura-san. She explains the reason for this is because of her more noisy and wild sister, and calling her Hinagiku avoids confusion. Before he can say anything, though, the teacher barges in. Hinagiku asks her what she's doing, revealing that she is her sister, Yukiji Katsura. Yukiji admits that she's surprised to see him here, and that she's going to destroy him. Hinagiku tries to tell her that he isn't an intruder, but she doesn't listen, saying that she had already explained this two pages ago. From one of the statues in the room, she grabs a sword and charges at Hayate. Hinagiku grabs another sword to protect Hayate, and they duel. Yukiji initally states that she's impressed with her increase in skill, but she'll never be able to compete with her energy. Hinagiku reminds Yukiji that she's actually never lost a fight with her, and she insults her by saying that the only thing Yukiji has won at is piling on useless years to her age. This offends Yukiji, who says that she won't forgive Hinagiku, but Hinagiku doesn't care, and asks her when she's going to return some money she had loaned. Suddenly, Yukiji starts pleading for Hinagiku to stop, but Hinagiku doesn't care about what she has to say. Watching over this, Hayate decides to take this moment to sneak off and give the lunch to Nagi, but Yukiji notices him, and grabs the lunch with her sword. She rushes out onto the balcony and jumps onto the railing, where she then provokes Hinagiku by telling her to come get the lunch. Hinagiku tries to keep her cool, and reminds Yukiji that she won't stand for this, but she is unable to go onto the balcony. Just then, a gust of wind knocks Yukiji off, and Hinagiku screams. Hayate quickly rushes out and grabs her. Hayate helps her back onto the balcony, while Hinagiku sits there in shock, thankful that Hayate was able to save her. Yukiji finally believes everyone and starts treating Hayate like a guest. In tears, Hinagiku thanks Hayate for rescuing Yukiji. He thanks Hinagiku for helping clear up the confusion, and he gets ready to take the lunch to Nagi, but Yukiji reveals that she had thrown it in panic, scattering it everywhere. Hayate worries that he might get fired, and both Hinagiku and Yukiji offer to apologize for it. Meanwhile, Nagi was really looking forward to the lunch. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 4. Trivia *The title of this chapter is a parody of the phase "the power to revolutionize the world" which is from the series Revolutionary Girl Utena. **In addition, on the title page then later during her fight with Yukiji, Hinagiku is seen with a sword similar to Utena Tenjou's Sword of Dios. **Also, during her fight with Hinagiku, Yukiji is shown using a sword resembling Juri Arisugawa's sword. *When Nagi was on the phone to Maria, Nagi mentions that Hakuo Academy is as big as Vana'diel. This is a reference to the fictional world Vana'diel from Final Fantasy XI. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga